


Fascination

by Lanae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Participation au challenge de mai 2020 du Collectif Noname.Après cinq ans d'absence, Fullmetal est de retour à Central. Toujours aussi fascinant, toujours aussi irrésistible pour le désormais Général Roy Mustang. Mais il y a un petit problème. Durant ce laps de temps, leur statut hiérarchique a malencontreusement été inversé. Sinon, comment expliquer que Roy se retrouve complètement à la botte du jeune homme ?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlowTralala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala/gifts), [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/gifts).



> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Après avoir publié plein de textes sur les prompts clichés, me revoilà avec une fic en réponse au challenge de mai 2020 du Collectif Noname.
> 
> Le thème proposé par Ariane était : Cinq ans sans nouvelles.
> 
> Et le défi de l'auteur était : Quel serait pour vous le lieu le plus magnifique et le plus inspirant pour écrire ( réel ou fictif)
> 
> Le premier endroit qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est en dessous de l'arbre blanc à Minas Tirith. Ça doit être totalement magique et l'inspiration doit venir toute seule dans un tel endroit. Enfin si ma peur du vide me permet de m'y installer, parce que c'est haut quand même et il n'y a même pas de garde-fou.  
> Sinon je pense que n'importe quel endroit chaud, sans interruption (oui les enfants c'est vous que je regarde!) et avec une quantité infinie de café et de craquelins fera l'affaire. Il faut aussi revoir ses exigences à la baisse parfois.
> 
> Sinon je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire sur ce texte. A part que l'idée m'est venue en deux secondes, que Nalou l'a approuvée et bam ! J'avais juste envie d'écrire Roy Mustang complètement à la merci d'Edward. Et quand je dis complètement, c'est complètement. Le résumé de cette fic aurait pu être : Pauvre Roy ! Alors du coup, c'est pas trop sérieux et crédible, mais on s'en moque un peu n'est-ce pas ?
> 
> Juste une dernière chose : voilà Flo, elle est enfin là, merci de m'avoir soutenu et supporté pendant mes longues heures de travail.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

"Votre réunion de demain matin a été avancée d'une demi-heure, Fallman passera vous chercher à sept heures trente tapantes. Ne soyez pas en retard, j'aurai tout juste le temps de vous briefer avant qu'elle ne commence. Ensuite vous recevrez une délégation des fleuristes de la ville. J'ai réussi à caser la revue de quelques dossiers juste avant le déjeuner. Déjeuner qui sera rapide et à votre bureau. Faites moi le plaisir de ne pas mettre de mayonnaise sur les papiers que vous signerez, si ça se reproduit, je vous laisserai les recopier vous-même."

"Ça ne s'est produit qu'une seule fois !"

"C'est une fois de trop."

"Ça n'arriverait pas si tu me laissais manger au mess au lieu de m'enfermer constamment entre ces quatre murs."

Roy savait très bien qu'il ressemblait à un gamin geignard, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Depuis qu'il était devenu général, ses semaines n'étaient qu'une longue succession de réunions ennuyeuses, de paperasse assommante et de briefings pénibles. La plupart du temps, il était obligé de manger à son bureau le midi et le repas du soir était généralement ignoré tant il était fatigué.

Le seul point positif de ce rythme infernal était que son activité physique suivait la même courbe que son apport calorique. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'empâte en plus de tout le reste. Il avait trente-quatre ans, pas cinquante et il était bien trop tôt pour attraper de la brioche. Il devait encore être capable de poursuivre un ennemi si les circonstances l'exigeaient, bien qu'il ne se souvienne plus de la dernière fois où la situation s'était présentée. Néanmoins une chose était certaine : il lui serait impossible de suivre Fullmetal maintenant.

Comme à chaque fois que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers son ancien subalterne, le cœur de Roy se remplit d'un mélange de mélancolie et de tendresse. Cela faisait presque cinq ans que les deux frères Elric étaient partis visiter le monde et ce laps de temps n'avait pas suffit à faire disparaître l'attachement et le désir qu'il ressentait pour l'aîné de la fratrie. La distance et les années les avaient tout au plus émoussés.

"Général !"

La voix agacée de Hawkeye le ramena à la réalité au lieu d'un des pays paradisiaques où vivait probablement Edward en ce moment.

"Oui Lieutenant-colonel ?"

"Ne vous plaignez pas de ne pas avoir le temps de manger si je dois tout vous répéter deux fois."

Ses journées étaient pleines à craquer parce que le monde entier semblait avoir décidé qu'il devait s'occuper de tous les problèmes du pays, que ledit problème soit insignifiant comme le débit des égouts ou critique au point de replonger Amestris dans la guerre. Et aussi parce que son assistante était un véritable bourreau de travail qui oubliait parfois sa place.

"Des fois je me demande qui est le supérieur ici."

La réponse fusa :

"Vous êtes bien le seul à encore vous poser la question."

Mustang lança un regard noir à sa plus proche collaboratrice, mais cette dernière resta à le fixer sans bouger, attendant patiemment qu'il ne cède. Ce qu'il se retint de faire pendant presque trente secondes. Il avait sa fierté à préserver.

"Tu peux reprendre. J'aimerai rentrer chez moi avant minuit pour une fois."

Riza l'observa quelques secondes, un pli entre les sourcils, puis elle feuilleta son agenda et hocha légèrement la tête.

"Je peux peut-être vous libérer un après-midi en fin de semaine. En décalant votre réunion avec le général Rickman et en annulant votre participation au gala organisé par Mme Briesfort."

Roy devait vraiment avoir l'air épuisé si elle décidait d'alléger son emploi du temps. Ses soirées se bornaient à des visites mondaines, des sorties avec de potentiels soutiens et des repas avec des opposants. S'il avait su que sauver le pays des griffes de Père et ses homonculi était la partie facile de sa tâche auto-imposée, il ne se serait probablement pas autant battu pour garder sa place dans l'armée. Pourtant, il désirait toujours ardemment sauver Amestris et ses habitants, même s'il avait l'impression parfois que tout ce qu'il faisait était complètement inutile. Une part de lui savait que ce chemin l'amènerait au sommet de la hiérarchie et qu'il devait l'arpenter, quoi que ça lui en coûte, mais parfois la fatigue et le découragement le rattrapaient.

"Je te remercie, mais ça ira. Finissons-en, je suppose que j'ai une réunion sous peu ?"

"Dans quarante minutes, au sujet des rénovations des baraquements."

"Peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi est-ce que je m'occupe de ça ?"

"Pour donner de meilleures conditions de vie à nos plus jeunes recrues et gagner par la même occasion leur support."

Ha oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant. L'idée sur le papier était parfaite, la réalité un petit peu moins. Qui aurait cru que superviser les remises en état d'une partie du QG prendraient autant de temps et d'énergie ? Roy soupira et fit une geste de la main.

"Autre chose ? "

"Nous devons prendre une décision au sujet de la charge de travail de Breda et Havoc. Il me paraît nécessaire d'agrandir notre effectif."

Roy savait qu'il manquait au moins une personne dans son équipe, mais il était réticent à franchir le pas pour de multiples raisons. Il avait besoin d'avoir confiance en ses hommes déjà et puis, la place vacante était celle de Fullmetal et Roy n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné l'idée que le jeune homme revienne la prendre.

D'une main, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui s'était égarée sur son front. Il ne pouvait pas fuir indéfiniment le sujet.

"Case moi une dernière revue des dossiers que tu as sélectionné quand tu peux. Je te donnerai ma décision avant la fin de la semaine."

Riza prit note de sa demande avant de lui parler d'un autre sujet, puis un second et un troisième. Roy fit de son mieux afin de rester concentré, à la fois par respect pour le travail acharné de son assistante mais aussi parce que tout ce qu'il faisait actuellement était nécessaire pour le futur du pays, mais son attention baissa graduellement. Sans compter que le bruit qui avait commencé à traverser la porte de son bureau une dizaine de minutes auparavant devenait de plus en plus incommodant. Son équipe, installée de l'autre côté était plutôt silencieuse lorsqu'ils travaillaient, mais il semblait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un leur avait fait perdre leur discrétion habituelle.

Le visage de Riza changea imperceptiblement et Roy y vit apparaître une expression qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. C'était l'expression qu'elle avait quand Ed faisait l'imbécile au point d'empêcher tout le monde de travailler. Qui pouvait provoquer un effet identique était un mystère que le lieutenant-colonel se décida à résoudre elle-même. Elle quitta sa place et alla ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Le tapage et Riza s'arrêtèrent au moment où elle entrait dans l'autre pièce et Roy observa avec curiosité la manière dont la jeune femme se figea une demie-seconde avant de refermer derrière elle.

Les discussions reprirent, un peu moins bruyantes mais tout de même assez fortes pour traverser la cloison. Roy ne parvenait ni à comprendre le contenu de leur conversation, ni à reconnaître les voix, mais il entendait clairement l'excitation dans leurs intonations.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hawkeye n'était toujours pas revenue. Ce qui était à la fois curieux et légèrement inquiétant. Ils étaient en plein briefing et ce n'était du genre de Riza d'oublier son sens du devoir. Il avait dû se passer quelques chose d'assez grave pour qu'elle ne revienne pas rapidement. Pourtant de ce qu'il entendait, la discussion semblait légère, voire carrément joyeuse.

La curiosité le poussa à se lever et il s'approcha de la porte. Il s'arrêta la main sur la poignée. Rien ne justifiait qu'il sorte pour le moment, mis à part sa volonté de savoir ce qui avait causé toute cette agitation et c'était un fait qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer à son équipe. Puis il se souvint qu'il était leur supérieur et n'avait aucune obligation de se justifier auprès d'eux.

Il vérifia son col, le tombé de sa veste et ses galons puis se saisit à nouveau de la poignée d'une main ferme. Il ouvrit la porte sans la moindre hésitation.

La première chose que Roy remarqua fut que chaque membre de son équipe était loin de son bureau respectif, tous rassemblés près du meuble de rangement qui leur servait de comptoir à café. La seconde chose fut l'inconnu au milieu d'eux, une silhouette étrangement familière mais que la mémoire de Mustang ne parvenait pas à replacer. Ils étaient très proches les uns des autres et de sa position sur le pas de son bureau, Roy ne parvenait pas à en avoir une vue dégagée.

Il se décala légèrement, espérant en voir un peu plus et découvrir qui était leur mystérieux visiteur surprise. Il ne vit qu'une épaule parée d'une bretelle noire et un biceps musclé, recouvert d'une peau délicieusement bronzée. Frustré il se déporta de nouveau au moment où Breda bougeait et une longue tresse blonde apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision.

Une seule personne de sa connaissance avait les cheveux de cette teinte dorée et cette coiffure était tellement caractéristique qu'elle était pratiquement devenue une marque de fabrique.

"Fullmetal !"

Son exclamation fit se tourner vers lui tous les autres occupants de la pièce et Roy fut, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, face à l'œuvre d'art qu'était Edward Elric. Il avait indéniablement grandi. Certainement pas assez au goût du principal intéressé, mais sa taille prouvait qu'il avait définitivement quitté l'adolescence. Et comme si ces centimètres en plus n'étaient pas une indication suffisante, la largeur de ses épaules, l'angle de sa mâchoire, l'absence évidente des dernières rondeurs de l'enfance finissaient d'enfoncer le clou. Son sourire avait lui aussi changé, mais il y restait une part d'effronterie qui était purement Edward.

"Mustang."

Ses yeux glissèrent sur Roy, s'attardant sur ses épaules, son uniforme, ses médailles puis il reprit :

"Quel crétin a fait de toi un général ?"

"Le même qui m'a envoyé il y a plusieurs années enquêter sur deux petits génies de l'alchimie et m'a ordonné de leur proposer un poste dans l'armée."

Le sourire d'Edward à cet instant aurait pu éclipser le soleil et une petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Maes murmura dans son esprit : _Tu es tellement foutu mon cher Roy_. Malheureusement, il était impossible de le nier, d'autant plus quand il ne pouvait quitter Fullmetal du regard et qu'il remarqua à peine les ricanements de Havoc et Fuery. Du moins jusqu'à ce que leur ancien collègue décide de s'en occuper et les fasse taire tous deux d'un coup de pied dans le tibia.

"Ce n'est pas bien de vous moquer. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son grand âge ralentit son cerveau, il reste votre supérieur !"

Fuery qui avait malheureusement perdu toute trace de timidité ces dernières années, rétorqua :

"Comme si ça t'avait arrêté une seule fois !"

L'éclat de rire qui suivit cette remarque fit de drôles de choses aux genoux de Roy et la réponse d'Ed empira une situation déjà affligeante.

"Vrai ! Mais moi ce n'est pas pareil."

Si ce n'était pas l'euphémisme du siècle. Rien chez Fullmetal n'était comparable à quoi que ce soit. Ni son génie, ni sa maîtrise parfaite de l'alchimie, ni sa volonté et sa capacité à bouger des montagnes et encore moins l'or de ses yeux. Même ceux de son frère n'avaient pas une telle intensité. L'adolescent qu'il avait été éblouissait tous ceux qui l'avaient approché et le jeune homme qu'il était devenu semblait encore plus exceptionnel.

Roy l'observa avec avidité alors qu'il discutait avec ses anciens camarades. Il semblait avoir gardé son amour des bottes en cuir et des pantalons bien trop près du corps car il exhibait encore les deux, mais son long manteau rouge avait disparu du tableau. Ed lui avait préféré un simple T-shirt dont les manches s'arrêtaient avant ses épaules, laissant exposés deux bras parfaitement musclés. Seules quelques cicatrices marquaient sa peau, souvenirs du port de son automail aujourd'hui disparu.

L'envie de s'approcher, de toucher cette peau découverte s'apparentait presque à du besoin et Roy combattit cette impulsion en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Au moins placées là, il avait une chance de les contrôler et il se contenta d'écouter Ed qui répondait avec enthousiasme aux questions qu'on lui posait. Il ne remarqua même pas quand Hawkeye s'approcha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

"Nous devons partir, Général. Vous allez finir par être en retard."

Roy détacha difficilement les yeux de Fullmetal et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

"Je suppose que je ne peux pas te laisser y aller à ma place ?"

"Vous supposez bien."

Puis, quand la bouche de Roy forma une moue qui n'avait rien à faire sur le visage d'un adulte, elle murmura :

"Il vient juste d'arriver, il ne va pas disparaître tout de suite."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il n'a jamais tenu en place. Ça se trouve, il aura quitté le pays ce soir."

"Ça m'étonnerait. Alphonse doit le rejoindre ici dans dix jours. Il nous a dit qu'il allait rester à Central jusque là."

"Ha ?"

Son soulagement était parfaitement audible et l'information que venait de lui donner Riza ne méritait pas une telle réaction. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Roy avait arrêté de s'étonner de son propre comportement quand il s'agissait de Fullmetal. Il était plus simple de se laisser porter. De toute façon, il finissait toujours par se plier à la volonté du jeune homme, que ce dernier en soit conscient ou pas.

Riza lui sourit quelques instants puis elle annonça :

"Je vais prendre le dossier dont nous aurons besoin, je vous laisse vous organiser avec Edward. Je suis certaine qu'il sera lui aussi ravi de vous revoir avant qu'il ne doive partir."

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et Roy s'approcha de Fullmetal. D'une voix bien plus assurée que ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, il coupa la conversation.

"Je vais devoir y aller, certain ici ont du travail. Mais tu peux rester ou repasser un autre jour. Je suis sûr que tout le monde sera ravi de t'entendre raconter ce qui t'a occupé ces dernières années."

Edward grimaça.

"Je sais pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé cet endroit et ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Mais on peut sortir boire un verre un soir de la semaine. Je n'ai pas de contrainte alors c'est quand vous voulez."

Malheureusement peut-être que Fullmetal était libre comme l'air, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Roy. Son emploi du temps était réglé à la minute près et il n'y avait que peu de place pour autre chose que du travail, du travail et encore du travail.

"Je vais voir ce que l'on peut faire. Tu t'es installé où ?"

"Au Grand Hotel, laisse moi un message à la réception. Je te recontacterai au plus vite."

Riza revint à ce moment, plusieurs dossiers dans les bras.

"Général. Je suis désolée mais nous allons finir par être en retard."

Mustang savait tout ce qu'il devait à Hawkeye et il l'aimait profondément mais à cet instant il n'avait qu'une envie : l'étrangler et dissimuler son corps. Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser profiter pendant quelques minutes encore ? Ce n'était un mystère pour personne, et surtout pas pour elle, d'à quel point la visite surprise du jeune homme l'avait troublé. Il croisa le regard de Riza et elle lui offrit un sourire contrit, comme si elle avait entendu toutes ses pensées. Ce qui, la connaissant, n'était pas totalement impossible.

"Passez devant, Lieutenant-colonel, je vous suis."

Hawkeye se tourna vers Fullmetal et le salua d'un signe de tête.

"Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, Edward. J'espère que nous aurons le temps de discuter plus longuement bientôt."

"Je pense que ça dépend entièrement de toi. Nous savons tous ici qui est aux commandes. Par contre, je ne veux pas servir d'excuse à ce fainéant pour fuir ses responsabilités."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y échappe c'est que je le laisse faire."

L'échange fit naître une pointe d'agacement chez Roy avant que le rire d'Edward la submerge rapidement sous de l'euphorie. Euphorie qui disparut tout aussi vite lorsque le jeune homme le salua :

"Bonne fin de journée, Général. Essaie de te rendre utile pour une fois."

"Utile comme toi tu veux dire ? Heureusement que tu es toujours aussi petit, ton existence ne provoque pas un trop grand gachi d'espace."

Au lieu de l'explosion de colère à laquelle il s'attendait, les pupilles d'Edward se dilatèrent et un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres. Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et fixa Roy de son regard doré. Quand sa langue apparut pour humidifier sa lèvre inférieure, Mustang sut qu'il était plus que temps d'effectuer une retraite stratégique avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'incommensurablement stupide. Comme l'embrasser. Là. Maintenant. Devant toute son équipe.

Il tourna brusquement des talons et lança par dessus son épaule.

"À bientôt, Fullmetal. Essaie de ne rien détruire pendant que tu seras à Central. J'aimerai ne pas avoir à passer derrière toi, je ne suis plus ton supérieur."

La voix d'Edward le suivit alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir

"Je ne peux rien te promettre, Mustang ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je commence à m'ennuyer."

La présence des mots Edward et ennui dans la même phrase ne présageaient jamais rien de bon, Roy l'avait expérimenté à plusieurs reprises dans le passé, et pourtant alors que la simple idée aurait dû le remplir d'appréhension, tout ce qu'il ressentait était de l'anticipation. Si Ed mettait Central sans dessus-dessous, il serait de la responsabilité de Roy de l'en empêcher par tous les moyens à sa disposition. Y compris en le gardant constamment dans son champs de vision.

"Hawkeye, il va falloir libérer certains créneaux de mon emploi du temps. Le plus tôt sera le mieux."

Il avait espéré se montrer autoritaire, mais il parvint à peine à ne pas la supplier. Heureusement Riza fit mine de ne rien remarquer et elle continua à prendre des notes tout en le suivant.

"Je suis déjà dessus. Ça ne servira pas à grand chose de vous gardez ici si vous êtes incapable de vous concentrer. On ne tirera rien de vous jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte."

Roy était à deux doigts de répliquer qu'il n'était pas inapte à ce point, mais il se rendit compte que, encore une fois, Riza avait totalement raison. Ce fut donc en silence qu'il se dirigea vers la salle où allait se tenir sa prochaine réunion. Durant le trajet, il se demanda depuis quand Fullmetal avait un tel effet sur lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été fasciné à ce point lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. La voix de Maes résonna à nouveau dans son esprit. _Ha ? T'es sûr de toi sur ce coup ?_

**ooOoo**

Le contrat était clair comme de l'eau de roche : Mustang resterait au QG le temps que le dossier actuellement étalé sur son bureau soit impeccablement renseigné et signé. La menace de Riza n'était pas inhabituelle, mais elle avait aujourd'hui un tranchant particulier qu'elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'énoncer. Non le cerveau de Roy, ce traître, avait terminé pour elle en ajoutant : et nous raterons une soirée en compagnie de Fullmetal.

Nous ? Quel nous ? Depuis que Edward Elric était réapparu à Central, Roy avait l'impression que son propre esprit complotait contre lui et prenait un malin plaisir à le faire passer pour un idiot incapable de se concentrer sur les tâches qui lui étaient confiées.

En toute honnêteté, il faisait de son mieux et s'était assis à son bureau avec l'intention de travailler sérieusement. Il s'était installé sans rechigner et avait immédiatement commencé à étudier le dossier.

Sauf que deux heures plus tard, il n'en avait fait que la moitié et son regard se portait toutes les minutes sur la comtoise dont le tic-tac accompagnait ses longues heures d'ennui depuis des années.

Le dernier délai octroyé par Hawkeye approchait dangereusement. Il serait bientôt trop tard pour rentrer chez lui, se doucher et se changer avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans un des bars où Havoc avait ses habitudes. Il pourrait toujours y aller en uniforme, mais quelque chose lui disait que Riza ne le laisserait pas faire. Et l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux aller dans son sens. Surtout que pour le coup, elle avait tout à fait raison. Leur petite sortie nocturne était privée et ses galons risquaient de bien trop attirer l'attention.

Et pourtant malgré toutes ces raisons, tous ces arguments, la seule chose sur laquelle il parvenait à se concentrer, c'était Fullmetal et ses propres réactions disproportionnées.

Dans un premier temps, il avait mis son comportement de lundi sur le compte de la surprise et un manque évident de préparation. Il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme depuis des années et l'espèce de désensibilisation qui avait aidé Roy pendant qu'ils travaillaient encore ensemble s'était volatilisé.

Il était tout à fait conscient que ce n'était que des excuses, merci bien, mais comme il l'avait remarqué précédemment, son propre esprit avait décidé de le trahir. Oui, Fullmetal était de retour. Oui, il était encore plus hypnotisant que dans ses souvenirs. Oui une partie des raisons qui avaient retenu Roy quand le jeune homme était son subordonné mineur avaient disparues. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se comporter comme un idiot balbutiant, bon dieu ! Pas à son âge et certainement pas avec ses responsabilités.

Il connaissait Ed depuis des années. Il l'avait vu souffrir, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ils avaient combattu côte à côte, avaient perdu des gens qui leurs étaient proches. Et c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient gagné. Alors il allait se souvenir de ça et garder en tête que malgré sa brillance évidente, Edward n'était après tout qu'un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans et que Roy avait un rôle à tenir.

"Je ne sais même pas si vous essayez de faire accélérer ou ralentir cette pauvre horloge."

La voix de Hawkeye le fit sursauter et il baissa immédiatement le regard sur le dossier qu'il était censé remplir. Il entendit sa subalterne s'approcher et se prépara mentalement à voir la déception apparaître sur ses traits. Malgré leurs pseudo-chamailleries, elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour faire son travail et il n'appréciait pas de la désappointer.

"Vous en avez fait plus que ce que je m'étais imaginé."

Il leva la tête de surprise.

"Quoi ?"

"Le dossier. Je me suis déjà occupé des annexes, il ne vous reste que deux pages et vous serez libre jusqu'à demain."

Roy fronça des sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on se paie de lui.

"Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?! Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me manipule pour faire mon travail. Je pense avoir assez de conscience professionnelle."

Pas du tout contrite, Riza répliqua :

"Ce n'est pas votre conscience professionnelle que je remet en cause, mais votre capacité à vous concentrer. Surtout sachant ce qui va se passer ce soir."

"Je ne vois pas le rapport entre les deux sujets."

Le regard de Riza plongea dans le sien, vide de toute expression et Roy prit sur lui pour ne pas réagir. Il attendit que la jeune femme reprenne. Ce qu'elle fit avec un sourire en coin.

"Finissez-ça. Tout le monde est déjà parti. Comme c'est une soirée privée, je n'ai pas demandé de chauffeur pour vous. Il faudra y aller par vos propres moyens. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler l'heure de rendez-vous je suppose ? "

C'était en effet inutile et elle quitta le bureau sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Savoir que la fin était plus proche que ce qu'il avait pensé, Roy réussit à terminer son dossier en une demie heure. Il sortit de la pièce à son tour et salua Hawkeye avant de quitter le QG de l'armée à l'arrière d'une des voitures à disposition des officiers supérieurs.

Quand le chauffeur le déposa devant chez lui, le soleil commençait tout juste sa descente dans le ciel. Roy n'avait pas vu sa maison à la lumière du jour depuis l'hiver dernier quand une grippe l'avait collé au lit durant une semaine entière. Sa pelouse nécessitait une bonne tonte et Roy nota dans un coin de son esprit d'appeler son jardinier.

Quarante minutes après être arrivé, il ressortait propre et changé. Le bar où il était attendu n'était pas très loin et il décida de s'y rendre à pied. Le temps était parfait, juste assez chaud pour que le léger pull bleu marine qu'il portait suffise. Le pantalon noir qui l'accompagnait était pour une fois confortable et rien ne s'opposait à une petite promenade.

Quand il arriva à destination, il fut agréablement surpris. Connaissant Havoc, il s'était attendu à un établissement où les gens venaient plus pour la quantité d'alcool que l'on pouvait s'offrir que pour sa qualité ou l'élégance du cadre. Et pourtant de sa position sur le trottoir, Roy voyait un endroit chaleureux et décoré avec goût.

Sa première impression fut confirmée lorsqu'il entra. Les appliques aux murs et l'énorme chandelier pendu au plafond apportaient juste assez de lumière pour tenir une conversation sans pour autant perdre toute intimité. Roy reconnut les étiquettes d'une partie des nombreuses bouteilles exposées derrière le bar et les chaises et fauteuils semblaient confortables. Cerise sur le gâteau : le sol ne collait pas aux semelles de ses chaussures, ce qui, d'après son expérience, était le signe d'un établissement de qualité quelque soit le public le fréquentant ou les prix pratiqués.

Tout en observant son environnement, Mustang s'avança vers les tables où son équipe s'était installée. Seuls Riza et Fallman manquaient à l'appel et Fullmetal, assis avec une pinte de bière posée à portée de main, leva les yeux vers lui quand il approcha. D'un geste du menton, il lui montra le siège libre à ses côtés.

Roy s'installa à la place qui lui avait été réservée après avoir salué tout le monde, même s'il les avait déjà tous vu plus tôt dans la journée.

La discussion que son arrivée avait interrompue reprit avec animation. Edward était en train de raconter dans l'hilarité générale comment Alphonse s'était retrouvé, bien évidemment sans le savoir, fiancé à la fille du dirigeant d'une petite île. La coutume voulait que les femmes laissent tomber un foulard devant l'élu de leur cœur et que si ce dernier le ramassait, c'était pour lui signifier son propre intérêt. Bien entendu, ni Edward, ni Alphonse ne connaissaient ce petit détail à l'époque et ils ne s'en étaient rendu compte que trois semaines plus tard, après avoir profité sans retenue des fastes du palais. Ils avaient quitté le pays la nuit même, cachés à fond de cale après plusieurs péripéties plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. L'histoire était tout simplement parfaite et Roy sirota son premier whisky tout en l'écoutant, amusé des mésaventures du cadet des frères Elric.

Lorsque Hawkeye apparut à son tour, elle s'assit de l'autre côté de la table et presque immédiatement un verre de bière fut placé devant elle. Fullmetal la salua et la conversation prit un tournant beaucoup plus sérieux.

"Alors ça donne quoi ici ? Pas encore à la tête du pays ?"

"Comme tu le vois, non."

"Mais c'est en bonne voie."

Il n'y avait aucune question, aucune hésitation dans la voix d'Edward et l'égo de Roy fut ravi d'une telle marque de confiance. Avec un léger sourire, il acquiesça :

"C'est en effet en bonne voie."

Hawkeye ajouta même quelques détails connus de peu de personnes :

"C'est plus qu'en bonne voie, Grumman parle de prendre sa retraite et nous savons tous qui lui succédera."

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit et Roy sentit à nouveau son cerveau tenter de s'échapper.

"Bien. On dirait que je n'ai plus de raison de m'inquiéter pour ce pays."

"Parce que ce n'était pas le cas avant ?"

"Bien entendu. J'ai de la famille et des amis ici, je suis content de savoir qu'ils ne seront pas rattrapés par une guerre inutile."

"Tu as vraiment une trop grande opinion de moi, je ne pourrai pas empêcher nos voisins de nous attaquer si c'est ce qu'ils désirent. Les rancunes nées dans durant l'ère Bradley sont tenaces."

"Tu trouveras une solution. Tu trouves toujours une solution."

L'arrivée de Fallman coupa court à la discussion, mais les mots de Fullmetal, sa confiance absolue en ses capacités réchauffèrent Roy plus sûrement que tout l'alcool du monde et il décida d'en profiter le plus possible. De toute façon la soirée était à la fête et il était hors de question de laisser un quelconque décorum la lui gâcher.

Il paya la première tournée, puis chacun des membres de son équipe fit de même. Deux heures plus tard, l'alcool avait délié les corps et les langues et les échanges avaient perdu toute forme de professionnalisme. Bien entendu, Mustang avait dû les autoriser explicitement à se lâcher sachant pertinemment qu'ils le paieraient tous le lendemain, mais il ne le regrettait absolument pas son choix. Ne serait-ce que pour la manière dont Edward se tenait actuellement : penché en avant un coude sur la table, le menton soutenu par la paume de sa main et les paupières à moitié baissées. Il ressemblait à un de ces félins allongés au soleil qui observaient le monde autour d'eux. On ne savait jamais s'ils allaient attaquer ou juger que les fous qui les dérangeaient n'en valaient pas la peine.

C'était exactement de cette manière que Fullmetal regardait actuellement Breda et Havoc. Les deux amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander combien de jeunes filles au cœur brisé il avait laissé aux quatre coins du continent et Ed ne paraissait pas du tout décidé à leur répondre. Roy n'aimait pas plus cette discussion que le principal intéressé - même si une part de lui un peu masochiste était curieuse elle aussi - et il décida d'y mettre un terme.

"Jean, que ce soit une, vingt ou cent, ce sera toujours plus que toi."

Sa remarque fit pouffer Edward et Havoc le regarda, la bouche et les yeux grand ouverts :

"Général ! C'est pas sympa, surtout devant le gamin."

"Edward n'est plus un gamin et je vous ai dit de laisser tomber les honorifiques pour ce soir."

Havoc se renfrogna un peu plus alors que le rire de Fullmetal gagnait en volume. Pendant quelques instants, Roy crut qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais mais brusquement il se releva, plaquant une main contre sa nuque en criant :

"La vache ! C'est froid ! Tu vas me le payer, Jean !"

La situation changea en quelques secondes. En plein milieu du bar, devant un Havoc hilare, une Riza surprise et un Roy hypnotisé, Edward attrapa le bas de son t shirt, le dégagea de son pantalon et le glissa au dessus de sa tête. De la glace pilée, certainement la responsable de ce strip-tease improvisé, tomba au sol.

Fullmetal se tourna ensuite vers Havoc, offrant au regard avide de Roy une vision parfaite de son dos. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé à observer Edward tenter d'étrangler son ancien collègue pour faire attention à lui et il laissa ses yeux se poser sur chaque centimètre de peau découverte. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait profiter du torse nu d'Edward Elric et il avait l'intention d'en tirer le maximum.

Chacun des mouvements du jeune homme faisait bouger ses muscles de la plus délicieuse des manières et le regard Roy effleura ses deltoïdes et ses trapèzes avant de descendre le long de sa colonne. Tout d'abord les cervicales, puis les vertèbres dorsales et la première lombaire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rencontra la ceinture du pantalon de Fullmetal qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas croisé la moindre trace de bronzage, ni sur ses épaules, ni à sa taille.

Roy tenta de contrôler sa curiosité : où et à quelle occasion Edward s'était-il ainsi exposé au soleil ? Était-il seul ? Était-ce sur sur cette île où Alphonse avait failli se faire passer la bague au doigt ? Ailleurs ? Et la pire question de toutes : où s'arrêtait ce bronzage ?

Ces interrogations l'accompagnèrent le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à l'heure du coucher et Roy s'endormit en s'imaginant toutes sortes de réponses.

**ooOoo**

Roy raccrocha le téléphone dans son vestibule et se dirigea vers la porte arrière de sa maison. Il sortit et s'avança de quelques pas sur sa terrasse, observant avec désarroi le reste de son jardin. L'herbe lui arrivait presque aux genoux, les parterres de fleurs avaient bien besoin d'être désherbés, sa haie raccourcie et ses arbres taillés. Comme le voulait la loi de Murphy, son jardinier avait donc choisi ce moment pour se retrouver cloué sur son canapé avec une cheville foulée.

Malheureusement, du fait de sa position dans l'armée, toutes les personnes qui travaillaient pour Roy devaient passer par une enquête approfondie avant d'être autorisé à se rendre chez lui. De longues vérifications qui prendraient bien plus que les maigres vingt-quatre heures dont il disposait pour remettre son jardin en état.

Pourquoi avait-il proposé de tenir le pique-nique annuel des veuves de l'armée chez lui déjà ? Ah oui ! Parce que c'était le seul moyen d'y trainer Fullmetal et que toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour passer du temps en sa compagnie. L'idée lui avait semblé parfaite quand il l'avait proposée. Elle lui permettrait de cumuler ses obligations professionnelles et ses besoins personnels et il n'avait pas hésité longtemps.

Riza avait bien entendu mis moins d'une demie-journée pour organiser le changement de lieu : l'association avait été prévenue, le traiteur aussi, la femme de ménage avait tout dépoussiéré et nettoyé la veille. En fait, tout avait été parfait jusqu'à cet appel à son jardinier.

Roy soupira. Il était hors de question d'annuler ou de demander à Hawkeye de modifier à nouveau l'organisation de cette événement. Ce qui ne lui laissait en définitive qu'une seule solution : il allait devoir s'y mettre lui-même. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu profiter d'Edward pendant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité.

Il était légèrement pathétique, mais en être conscient ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait s'en empêcher. Lorsque Fullmetal lui avait tendu sa lettre de démission, cinq ans auparavant, Mustang s'était forcé à le laisser partir, certain que le retenir, si du moins il y arrivait, ne leur aurait rien apporté de bon. Son âge, son histoire, leur relation professionnelle, tout avait concouru à ériger une barrière de culpabilité et de honte que Roy n'avait jamais essayé de franchir.

Mais la plupart de ces obstacles avaient disparus et alors que la semaine avançait, Roy s'était demandé plusieurs fois s'il serait capable de voir le jeune homme s'éloigner de nouveau. Quand ils travaillaient encore ensemble, Edward avait été une tentation inaccessible et la version actuelle, à la fois plus calme mais étrangement plus passionnée, était absolument irrésistible.

Si durant la majorité de son adolescence, le caractère de Fullmetal avait eu toutes les caractéristiques du volcan constamment à deux secondes de l'éruption, il ressemblait maintenant plus à de la lave s'écoulant dans la croûte terrestre, effleurant parfois la surface mais toujours sous contrôle.

En un mot comme en mille, tout en lui captivait Roy plus certainement qu'un aimant attirait le métal et ce dernier était assez mature pour reconnaître qu'il était royalement foutu. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il accepté de passer le reste de sa journée et une grande partie de sa soirée à tondre, désherber, ranger et tailler pour grappiller une paire d'heures en compagnie du jeune homme ? Son propre comportement l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais il était incapable d'y résister.

Ses réflexions l'avaient emmené devant la cabane où il entreposait les outils nécessaires à son jardinier. Il s'arrêta net juste avant d'en ouvrir la porte. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire et il fit demi-tour. À grandes enjambées, il retourna à l'intérieur et décrocha le téléphone. Il appela la standardiste et demanda à être mis en relation avec le Grand Hotel de Central.

"Gand Hôtel, que puis-je pour vous ?"

"Je suis le général Mustang, allez me chercher Edward Elric, je dois lui parler."

"Oui, Monsieur. Tout de suite, Monsieur."

Le bruit du combiné que l'on posait un peu trop vite était extrêmement satisfaisant. Être haut gradé dans l'armée et que tout Central le sache avaient d'incontestables avantages.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Edward était au bout du fil :

"Roy ? Il y a un problème ?"

Roy tenta d'ignorer la manière dont son estomac se remplit de papillons à l'utilisation de son prénom et répondit :

"Rien de grave, mais j'aurai besoin de toi. Tu peux venir jusque chez moi ?"

La voix de Fullmetal était beaucoup moins inquiète et indéniablement plus suspicieuse quand il répondit :

"Quelque chose me dit que ton appel s'apparente à de l'abus de pouvoir."

"Je n'oserai jamais."

"Mais bien sûr, comme si tu n'étais pas un adepte du précepte la fin justifie les moyens. Pourquoi tu m'as arraché à ma grasse matinée ?"

"Parce qu'une centaine de personnes doivent s'installer chez moi demain et que mon jardinier m'a fait faux-bond. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de dur labeur ne te ferait pas peur. Je t'offre le couvert en échange de ton aide."

Roy espérait de tout cœur que l'appétit de Fullmetal n'avait pas changé et que lui proposer un repas gratuit était toujours le meilleur moyen d'obtenir une faveur. Ses prières furent entendues et une réponse enthousiaste lui parvint presque immédiatement.

"Marché conclu ! Mais je te préviens, je mange toujours autant."

"Pas de soucis, je pourrai nourrir un régiment entier. Tu as de quoi écrire mon adresse ?"

"Je la connais déjà. Donne moi trente minutes, j'arrive."

Edward raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de demander où, comment et surtout pourquoi il avait appris son adresse, abandonnant le Général Mustang complètement pantois devant son téléphone. Une fois que son cerveau réussit à assimiler le fait que Fullmetal était en route vers son domicile, il ressortit afin de préparer les outils dont ils auraient besoin.

Un peu moins d'une demie-heure plus tard, des coups retentirent à sa porte, assez forts pour être entendus depuis l'extérieur, et Roy quitta son jardin afin d'aller ouvrir à son invité. Il avait beau s'être préparé, l'apparition d'Edward devant chez fit rater un ou deux battements à son cœur. Puis, alors qu'il le suivait à travers la maison, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa légèrement. La tenue que Fullmetal avait choisi, la manière dont son pantalon semblait pratiquement peint à même sa peau, y était indéniablement pour quelque chose.

Roy leva brusquement les yeux lorsqu'Ed s'arrêta juste à l'embrasure de la porte.

"Et bien dis donc, tu n'as pas menti. On va y passer la journée. J'exige un steak ce soir. Ce n'est pas un peu de dur labeur, c'est un travail de forçat. Tu as combien de personnes à ton service pour entretenir tout ça ?"

Mustang répondit, étrangement sur la défensive :

"Tu exagères ! Il se débrouille très bien tout seul."

"SI tu le dis. J'espère juste que tu le paies bien."

"Bien entendu que je le paie bien. Tu balances ça comme si j'étais un vieux grippe-sou."

"T'es un vrai rapiat. C'était toujours la plaie pour que tu rembourses mes frais."

"Parce que tu dépensais trop. Le budget alloué couvrait à peine le coût des dégâts que tu provoquais. A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je te passais un savon à chaque fois ?"

"Tu veux vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant ? C'est pas une façon de parler à quelqu'un qui est venu t'aider. Je croyais que tu avais besoin de moi pour remettre ton jardin en état."

Roy tenta de le foudroyer du regard, mais Ed était depuis bien longtemps immunisé. Il se contenta de le dévisager avec ce satané sourire en coin avant de se retourner et de crier par dessus son épaule :

"Je m'occupe de tailler les haies. Je te promets que j'arrête à la seconde où je te vois tirer au flanc. Je suis venu t'aider, pas faire le boulot à ta place."

Ils travaillèrent en tandem pendant toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ils ne s'arretèrent brièvement que pour manger les quelques sandwichs que Roy avait préparé sur le pouce.

Il avait gardé en tête la menace du jeune homme et avait fait de son mieux pour rester concentré sur son désherbage mais Edward ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Mustang ignorait presque tout des allées et venues de Fullmetal durant ces cinq dernières années, mais il n'avait perdu ni la puissance, ni la souplesse qui l'avaient si souvent sorti du pétrin. Le voir escalader son cerisier et progresser de branche en branche avait été une forme de torture dont Roy se serait bien passée. Et il refusait tout simplement de se remémorer l'aisance avec laquelle Fullmetal était resté en équilibre sur l'échelle pendant qu'il taillait les haies. Même si, en levant les yeux au bon moment, Mustang pouvait avoir la chance de voir apparaître une bande de peau juste au dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon. Pour résumer : tout ceci ne l'avait pas le moins du monde aidé à rester concentré et il finit le premier uniquement parce que Edward avait pris la plus grosse part du travail.

Une fois débarrassé de toute obligation, Roy s'installa avec une bière au milieu de sa terrasse en attendant que Fullmetal le rejoigne. Arrivé à la moitié de la tonte du jardin, ce dernier décida qu'il en avait assez des brins d'herbes qui s'immiscaient dans son t-shirt et il l'enleva avant de le jeter négligemment sur le gazon fraîchement coupé.

Il reprit ensuite sa tâche et Roy resta cloué à sa place, le regard vissé sur l'objet de son obsession. Chaque passage que faisait Edward le rapprochait de lui et de plus en plus de détails se révélaient.

Tout d'abord les cicatrices presque jumelles sur son ventre et son dos, les vestiges de cette barre de fer qui avait bien failli l'emporter. Puis des marques plus petites, dont le blanc contrastait vivement avec l'or de sa peau. Quand il fut à moins de dix mètres, des gouttes de sueur apparurent. Gouttes que Roy rêvait d'attraper avec sa langue. L'ensemble était tout simplement parfait et pourtant, son regard retournait toujours au même endroit, comme magnétisé. Ce n'était pas juste de la part d'Edward d'exhiber ainsi les deux fossettes qui ornaient le bas de son dos, il devait savoir l'effet qu'elles avaient sur les gens et Roy était spécialement vulnérable quand il s'agissait de lui.

Pourquoi avait-il choisi de porter ce satané jean aujourd'hui ? Une part de Mustang était persuadée qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour le rendre dingue. Personne ne pouvait volontairement s'imposer un pantalon qui semblait tenir sur les hanches uniquement grâce à une étrange violation des lois de la gravité. Ça ne devait pas être confortable, même si c'était indéniablement un plaisir à observer. D'autant plus que Roy avait la réponse à une question que de nombreux occupants du QG se posaient depuis une petite dizaine d'années : Fullmetal portait bien un caleçon sous ses pantalons. Il pourrait désormais en témoigner, il l'avait aperçu à quelques reprises alors qu'Edward levait les bras en l'air.

Et pourtant malgré tout ça, malgré toute cette peau découverte et une observation répétée et assidue, il n'y avait pas la moindre petite marque de bronzage à l'horizon. Cette découverte, en plus du comportement général d'Ed, de son corps qu'il affichait maintenant sans la moindre retenue, de ses sourires en coin et de son regard bien trop entendu, était en train de le rendre complètement dingue.

Il voyait le caleçon d'Edward, nom de dieu et il était assez bas pour que la fine ligne de poils blonds qui descendait de son nombril commence à s'élargir. De quelle manière s'était-il habillé pour que le soleil atteigne des endroits habituellement cachés par ses sous-vêtement ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une marque tout court ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Roy resta bloqué sur l'image que lui imposa son esprit : Edward complètement nu en train de prendre un bain de soleil. Manque de chance, une fois installée, la vision refusa de quitter son esprit et son imagination le superposa au Fullmetal bien réel qui était en train de pousser la tondeuse.

Le résultat sur Mustang fut presque immédiat. Ses vêtements furent rapidement étouffants malgré leur ampleur et la chaleur devint presque insoutenable. La tentation de suivre l'exemple d'Edward et d'enlever lui aussi sa chemise était grande, mais il aurait dû lâcher Ed du regard pour ça et rien que l'idée était inenvisageable. D'autant plus que l'objet de sa tourmente interne se tenait maintenant juste devant lui, des mèches échappées de sa tresse collées à ses tempes, son corps luisant de sueur. Il était parfait, tout simplement parfait, même si la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux et son sourire en coin ne présageait rien de bon.

"Il y a un problème, Roy ?"

Comme à chaque fois qu'Edward prononçait son prénom, ses genoux furent à deux doigts de flancher. Son cerveau lui abandonna le combat et rendit carrément les armes.

"Où est-elle ?"

Un des sourcils de Fullmetal se leva et Roy n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser pour lui ôter cette satané expression satisfaite.

"Où est quoi ?"

"Ta marque de bronzage !"

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit et il mit ses deux mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon. Il se balança sur ses talons avant de répondre.

"Ha ça. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir une."

Cette confession court-circuita un peu plus les capacités cognitives de Roy. Maintenant en état avéré de mort cérébrale, il tendit la main pour vérifier de lui-même. Mais juste avant que ses doigts n'atteignent leur cible, Fullmetal s'éloigna en sautillant.

"J'ai besoin d'une douche, j'emprunte ta salle de bain."

Il entra dans la maison laissant Roy planté au milieu de son jardin impeccablement rangé, avec pour seule compagnie les restes de sa fierté qui agonisait à ses pieds et le cerveau qui tournait toujours autour de la même idée : pas de marque. Pas de marque. Pas de marque.

**ooOoo**

Ed avait pris ses aises dans la salle de bain principale et le propriétaire des lieux fut donc contraint d'utiliser celle, plus petite, qui donnait sur sa chambre. Quand il en sortit, propre et habillé, il entendait toujours la douche couler et il décida de descendre sans déranger Fullmetal. S'il voulait vider son ballon d'eau chaude, Roy ne l'en empêcherait pas.

La vérité - aussi déprimante soit elle - était qu'il lui refuserait peu de choses. Lui, qui était connu pour sa pugnacité et sa capacité à se sortir des pires situations grâce à son charme et son intellect, était tout bonnement incapable de résister à un jeune homme de quinze ans son cadet.

C'était quand même pitoyable lorsqu'il y réfléchissait et il faisait donc son possible pour ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce fait. De toute façon, personne n'arrivait vraiment à résister à Fullmetal. Que ce soit volontairement ou après s'être fait botter les fesses, tout le monde finissait par céder. Au moins, Roy avait l'honnêteté de le reconnaître et ne se cachait pas derrière des excuses. Il était pire qu'un adolescent vivant ses premiers émois amoureux, point barre. Qu'il en ait allègrement passé l'âge ou que son comportement soit en complète opposition avec ses responsabilités n'étaient que des détails.

Le seul bon côté de cette histoire était que leur situation était maintenant différente. Ils n'avaient plus de relation hiérarchique et rien ne s'opposait à ce que Roy se laisse mener par le bout du nez. Il devait juste prendre garde à ce que le pays entier ne l'apprenne pas, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Fullmetal serait reparti dans une semaine et sa vie reprendrait son cours normal.

Ce rappel lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et plutôt que de le laisser le déprimer, il se concentra sur la préparation du dîner. Il était affamé et il ne doutait pas que ce serait également le cas d'Edward lorsqu'il sortirait enfin de la salle de bain.

Roy avait choisi quelque chose de simple, un steak avec des pommes de terre, et après avoir lavé et épluché ces dernières, il les mit au four. L'eau de la douche s'était arrêtée une dizaine de minutes plus tôt et il allait pouvoir se mettre à la recherche d 'Ed afin de lui annoncer que le repas serait prêt dans une grosse demie-heure. Il s'essuya les mains sur un torchon, l'accrocha à sa place et se retourna.

Un cri de surprise quitta sa gorge. Edward était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, totalement silencieux et affichant une expression de pure insolence sur le visage. Roy ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il était certainement bien plus atteint que ce qu'il avait initialement pensé s'il commençait à avoir des hallucinations de ce genre en pleine journée.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

C'était bien la voix de Fullmetal, lui seul était capable de mettre autant de moquerie dans une aussi petite phrase. Roy grimaça et rouvrit les yeux. Bon à priori, ce n'était pas une hallucination. Ed était bien dans sa cuisine avec pour seul et unique vêtement la plus minuscule serviette que Roy possédait. À croire qu'il l'avait spécifiquement recherchée avant de quitter la salle de bain. Elle était tellement courte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire entièrement le tour de sa taille et qu'Edward devait en tenir les extrémités dans son poing afin de l'empêcher de tomber.

Son cerveau enregistra distraitement qu'il n'y avait toujours pas la plus petite marque de bronzage. Il manquait bien cinq centimètres entre les deux pans de la serviette, placés stratégiquement le long de la hanche et la cuisse d'Ed, et Roy n'y voyait qu'une étendue ininterrompue de peau dorée.

La chose intelligente à faire aurait été de se taire, mais toute raison était passée par la fenêtre à la seconde où Edward était apparu presque nu dans sa cuisine et la bouche de Roy s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Bien entendu, il en sortit une évidence.

"Tu n'as pas de marque."

Son ton convoyait un curieux mélange de révérence et un sentiment de trahison qui eut pour effet d'élargir un peu plus le sourire de son interlocuteur.

"Oh tu crois ? J'ai encore oublié de regarder tout à l'heure."

Edward s'était avancé dans la pièce et pendant quelques secondes la table cacha le bas de son corps. Juste avant que Roy ne puisse s'en plaindre, le jeune homme l'avait contournée et il ne se tenait plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Mustang fit un vaillant effort afin de ne pas céder à la tentation mais se planta allégrement. Il finit quand même par détourner le regard après une bonne minute et chercha quelque chose sur laquelle fixer son attention. Quelque chose qui n'était pas la personne presque entièrement nue au milieu de sa cuisine. Il regarda donc son frigo, son jardin, le papier peint, les appliques murales, son évier, les comptoirs et même le sol carrelé. Il suivit ses joints jusqu'à buter sur un pied en automail et le métal fut promptement rejoint par un tissu en éponge blanc.

"Pourquoi tu ne vérifierais pas à ma place ?"

L'amusement dans la voix d'Edward ne parvenait pas totalement à masquer la manière dont sa respiration s'était approfondie. Roy déglutit. Qui était-il pour refuser de rendre service à un ami ? Surtout un ami qui était venu l'aider à remettre son jardin en état.

Il leva lentement le regard. Si son cerveau avait été capable de traiter plus d'une information à la fois, il aurait été profondément surpris qu'Ed lui permette d'examiner son automail après les avoir caché si farouchement durant des années. Mais comme la découverte d'Edward Elric nu dans sa cuisine avait stoppé toute capacité intellectuelle supérieure, Roy était pour le moment abonné aux flux de pensées uniques. Il ne put donc que remarquer que mademoiselle Rockbell était un véritable génie elle aussi. Son travail s'apparentait à une œuvre d'art, tout en courbes et en puissance.

Puis le métal laissa la place à de la chair et même relever ce genre de chose devint difficile. Les muscles qui s'offraient maintenant à son regard semblaient aussi fermes que l'alliage de l'automail. La trajectoire de ses yeux dévia vers l'extérieur tout en continuant sa remontée.

Il n'y avait toujours pas de marque et, une fois passé par la pointe d'une hanche et le creux d'une taille, Roy dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce qu'il cherchait n'existait pas.

Son regard reprit son trajet le long du corps d'Edward : ses abdos, ses côtes, ses pectoraux, une clavicule, le creux entre ses deux os, sa pomme d'adam, son pouls qui semblait s'emballer sous la fine peau au dessus de sa carotide, sa mâchoire, son menton, sa lèvre inférieure piégée par deux incisives blanches, ses joues et son nez parsemés d'une teinte rosée adorable. Son voyage ne s'arrêta que lorsque Roy tomba dans les puits dorés de ses iris.

La gorge sèche, il força les mots à sortir.

"Il n'y en a pas."

"Non ? T'es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas revérifier ?"

Edward bascula d'un pied sur l'autre, attirant immédiatement le regard de Roy vers sa hanche. Il secoua la tête, l'esprit étrangement vide et les yeux rivés sur une cicatrice qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment.

"Non aucune."

Ed franchit les quelques pas qui les séparait. Il attrapa les mains de Roy entre les siennes et les plaça de chaque côté de sa taille.

"Merci de l'info, je vais te faire confiance et te croire sur parole."

Le ton du jeune homme avait perdu toute trace de moquerie ou d'humour et son expression sérieuse réenclencha brusquement les synapses dans le cerveau de Roy. L'atmosphère autour d'eux avait changé. Comme toujours, Ed avait sauté à pieds joints dans une nouvelle situation sans vérifier que ceux qui le suivaient avaient le temps de s'adapter et Mustang fit de son mieux pour le rattraper.

Il força ses mains à rester immobile et plongea son regard dans celui de Fullmetal :

"J'ai toujours tout fait pour ne pas la trahir."

Ed se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura :

"Je sais."

Malgré son comportement audacieux depuis son retour, leur premier baiser fut hésitant. Une légère pression de leurs lèvres et Ed s'était déjà éloigné. Ses talons se reposèrent au sol et le rose de ses joues s'intensifia. Il était tellement adorable que tout semblant de retenue quitta Roy.

D'une main dans le bas de son dos, il l'attira contre lui. De l'autre, il bascula sa tête en arrière et l'embrassa. Il avait beau s'être empêché de s'imaginer cette éventualité - son esprit ne s'en serait jamais remis - il était hors de question de laisser passer sa chance. Quelques soient les intentions d'Edward, qu'il recherche juste à prendre un peu de bon temps ou quelque chose de plus permanent, Roy lui donnerait tout ce qu'il voudrait. Absolument tout.

Et à en croire la manière dont il passait sa langue avec insistance le long des lèvres de Mustang, ce qu'il voulait n'était pas vraiment un mystère. Roy obéit à la demande silencieuse et ouvrit la bouche, y accueillant Edward avec un grognement.

Leur second baiser devint leur troisième, puis leur quatrième. Les mains de Fullmetal qui s'étaient très rapidement retrouvées dans ses cheveux descendirent vers ses épaules. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, il leva une jambe et la plaça autour de la hanche de Roy.

L'étalage de force et de souplesse derrière l'aisance de ce geste provoquèrent un pic de désir chez Mustang. Il devait sentir cette puissance sous ses doigts. Il devait la toucher, la caresser. Ne voyant ni l'intérêt, ni la nécessité de résister à cette impulsion, il posa sa main sur le muscle ferme. Il sentit le sourire d'Edward contre ses lèvres et deux secondes plus tard, le métal de l'automail pressait sa taille.

Par réflexe, Roy soutint le poids de Fullmetal des deux mains, levant la tête pour continuer à l'embrasser. Maintenant qu'il était en sécurité dans ses bras, les doigts d'Edward retrouvèrent le chemin de ses cheveux. Il tira légèrement les mèches noires à l'instant même où il plantait ses dents dans la lèvre de Roy. Ce dernier grogna et perdit à nouveau le contrôle de ses actes. Il s'avança de quelques pas et déposa Edward sur la table de sa cuisine.

Un sifflement quitta les lèvres de Fullmetal :

"Hey ! C'est froid."

Pour se faire pardonner, Roy plongea de nouveau la langue dans la bouche généreusement offerte. Il attrapa le jeune homme par la taille et l'attira vers le bord de la table tout en s'avançant entre ses jambes. Pressés comme ils l'étaient l'un contre l'autre, l'effet qu'avait Ed sur lui n'était plus un mystère et il lui aurait suffit de baisser le regard pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dans cet état.

Non pas qu'il ait la moindre intention de s'éloigner assez pour vérifier, il aimait beaucoup trop la manière dont leurs érections se pressaient l'une contre l'autre pour s'écarter. Et les sons qui sortaient de la gorge d'Edward à chaque mouvement de leurs bassins ne faisaient qu'attiser le feu qui avait élu domicile dans le bas de son ventre. Il voulait entendre plus de ces grognements, de ces gémissements et il connaissait le meilleur moyen de les obtenir.

Sa main traça un chemin le long de la taille du jeune homme jusqu'à atteindre son érection. Ed tressauta lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent autour de sa base puis un long gémissement retentit quand Roy raffermit sa prise. Il monta, monta, monta jusqu'à ce que son pouce soit pressé juste en dessous du gland. Edward plaça ses deux mains loin derrière lui sur la table et il rejeta la tête en arrière.

"Roy, ne t'arrête pas... surtout... Continue."

La voix rauque d'Ed lui fit le même effet que ses gémissements et Roy observa la manière dont chacun de ses muscles se contractaient.

"Encore. Je vais bientôt..."

Un nouveau gémissement quitta les lèvres de Fullmetal et l'énormité de leur situation frappa Mustang de plein fouet. Edward Elric était complètement nu sur la table de sa cuisine. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres faisait briller ses cheveux et sa peau, lui donnant presque un air angélique. Le fait que Roy portait encore les vêtements qu'il avait enfilés en sortant de la douche ressemblait presque à un blasphème. Il lâcha l'érection entre ses doigts et étouffa la plainte d'Edward avec ses lèvres.

"Je suis désolé, je vais me faire pardonner, promis."

Il saisit Ed par les hanches et l'attira contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ceignent de nouveau sa taille.

"Okay. Mais magne toi."

Roy s'éloigna de la table, emmenant son précieux chargement avec lui.

"Juste le temps de monter. Je veux..."

Il voulait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait pas comment terminer sa phrase. Sentir Ed contre lui, lécher sa peau, la marquer, se perdre dans son corps et ne plus jamais en sortir. Tout ça et des milliers d'autres idées qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir.

Durant le trajet vers la chambre, Edward s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Il fit tomber le vêtement juste avant que Roy ne le jette sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie. Il enleva immédiatement son pantalon et son boxer avant de rejoindre le jeune homme sur les draps.

Ed l'accueillit dans ses bras et sa bouche, contre son corps, sa peau, sans la moindre réserve. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à caresser, goûter, sentir mais alors que leurs mouvements devenaient de plus en plus maladroits et frénétiques, Roy se rendit compte que ça ne suffirait pas. La situation était différente lorsqu'ils étaient en bas, dans sa cuisine, et Roy aurait été ravi d'amener Ed à l'orgasme rien qu'en le touchant. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre, il voulait plus et il était persuadé que c'était également le cas de Fullmetal.

Il quitta les bras de ce dernier et fouilla rapidement le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il présenta la bouteille qu'il y trouva à Edward.

"Oui, oui, mille fois oui, trois mille..."

La fin de sa réponse enthousiaste se perdit dans le contact de leurs langues. Ils avaient abandonné toute idée de finesse, la passion rendant leurs gestes désordonnés, leurs mouvements presque désespérés.

Lorsque Roy ouvrit la bouteille de lubrifiant, il se força à ralentir. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis des années, pas depuis Ishval, quand chaque nuit pouvait être votre dernière et que vous preniez le réconfort auprès du premier corps prêt à le fournir. À l'époque, le lubrifiant était une denrée rare, ils avaient même du mal à mettre la main sur de l'huile de cuisine et il avait parfois été trop rapide, trop brusque.

Il était hors de question de faire subir ça à Fullmetal et Roy prit tout son temps. Il ne céda pas quand le jeune homme tenta de le convaincre qu'il était prêt. Il ne céda pas quand il le menaça des pires maux s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il ne céda pas plus lorsqu'il se mit à haleter et que ses muscles tressautaient à chaque mouvement de ses doigts. Mais quand le premier "s'il te plait" passa ses lèvres, Roy rattrapa la bouteille, utilisa son contenu pour recouvrir son érection et se rapprocha d'Edward.

À la seconde où il entra, le monde autour de lui disparut. Il ne restait plus qu'Ed. La chaleur de son corps, la sensation de ses muscles qui bougeaient sous ses doigts, le goût de sa peau, la caresse de ses cheveux, ses grognements et son souffle de plus en plus erratique.

Roy tenta de garder le contrôle de leur rythme, de prendre son temps, de graver dans sa mémoire chaque instant, chaque sensation, mais bien évidemment, Edward avait une autre idée en tête. Il le poussa à accélérer, à bouger toujours plus vite, plus fort et Roy résista aussi longtemps qu'il le put, mais dans ce cas comme en toute chose, il finit par faire exactement ce que Fullmetal exigeait de lui. Il plaça l'automail au dessus de son épaule et encouragea Ed à ceindre sa taille de son autre jambe. Avec ses deux mains sur le matelas et Edward à sa merci sous lui, il lâcha complètement les rênes.

"Ah enfin ! Encore ! Plus fort !"

Les grognements et halètements d'Ed avaient laissé place à une litanie d'éloges et de mots à peine formés et Roy n'allait pas pouvoir résister encore longtemps.

"Je ne vais pas tenir, Ed."

Edward attrapa sa main et la plaça autour de son érection.

"Pas grave, moi non plus."

Heureusement pour sa fierté, le jeune homme n'avait pas menti et moins d'une minute plus tard, Ed contracta tous ses muscles et jouit avec un cri rauque. Incapable de résister à la vague de plaisir qui l'envahit à son tour, Roy le suivit après quelques secondes, se retenant difficilement de s'écrouler sur le corps allongé sous lui. La jambe autour de sa taille glissa lentement pendant que celle en automail tombait lourdement sur les draps.

Edward l'attira ensuite contre lui et tenta simultanément de l'embrasser et de reprendre son souffle. Sachant d'expérience que c'était impossible, Roy se dégagea gentiment et s'écroula à côté du jeune homme. Il interrompit toute récrimination en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

"Deux minutes, Ed."

"Je veux pas."

"Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant capricieux. Ce n'est plus de ton âge."

Malgré ses grommellements, Fullmetal ne bougea pas. Il resta allongé sur le dos, le bras de Mustang drapé autour de sa taille.

Leurs respirations se calmèrent lentement et Roy sentait son cœur battre douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Qui avait-il essayé de convaincre ? Il ne se satisferait jamais d'une seule fois. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était de s'abandonner dans Edward, il serait incapable de faire sans.

Mais avant qu'il ne s'égare vraiment dans ces pensées déprimantes, il se retrouva sur le dos avec Ed installé à califourchon sur ses hanches.

"Voilà ! Les deux minutes sont passées."

Les mains de Roy s'installèrent de leur propre volonté sur la taille du jeune homme et il le regarda, littéralement sans voix. Même fatigué et des mèches de cheveux collées dans son cou par la sueur, Ed était magnifique. Plus que magnifique en fait et le sourire suggestif qui ornait ses lèvres n'arrangeait rien. Quand enfin Roy récupéra sa capacité de parler, il bredouilla :

"Tu plaisantes ?"

Le sourire d'Ed se transforma en moue juste avant qu'il ne plisse les yeux et qu'une expression que Roy connaissait bien ne se forme sur ses traits. Un vague sentiment d'appréhension le parcourut. Il n'était jamais bon être dans les parages quand Fullmetal décidait de se montrer entêté. Le premier mouvement de hanches aurait presque pu passer inaperçu si Mustang n'avait pas eu les deux mains autour de la taille du jeune homme. Le second envoya une vague de plaisir traverser tout son corps. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus vingt ans et même si la proposition d'Ed était plus que tentante, ils allaient tous deux devoir attendre.

"Il va falloir que tu te trouves quelqu'un de ton âge si tu n'es pas capable de faire preuve d'un peu de patience."

Edward s'immobilisa et s'humecta les lèvres avant de s'allonger sur lui et de répondre, caché entre son épaule et son cou.

"Nan ça ira. Je ferai avec."

Roy aurait pu se vexer, le rabrouer ou l'interroger au sujet de cette dernière remarque, mais la voix d'Edward était exempte de sarcasme ou de raillerie. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, il était bien trop confortable pour risquer de perdre la sensation du corps contre le sien.

D'ici, il pouvait toucher et caresser la peau bronzée qui l'avait torturé durant si longtemps. Il pouvait effleurer les bras d'Edward, ses épaules, tracer chacune de ses vertèbres, les adorables fossettes dans le bas de son dos, ses hanches, même le haut de ses cuisses... Il n'avait jamais vu Fullmetal aussi serein et immobile et Roy se demanda si c'était une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité ou le résultat de leurs orgasmes respectifs. Quelqu'en soient les raisons, ce moment était parfait et le calme menaçait d'entraîner Roy dans le sommeil. Refusant de s'endormir tout de suite, il lança la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

"Donc tu n'as pas de marque de bronzage."

Il avait espéré qu'Ed lui donnerait les explications qu'il voulait sans qu'il ait besoin de lui demander. Malheureusement, Fullmetal était un sale petit con qui avait toujours adoré le torturer.

"Non, je n'en ai pas. Mais je crois que nous nous sommes déjà mis d'accord sur ce point dans ta cuisine."

"Tu vas m'obliger à te le demander ?"

Il sentit le sourire d'Edward s'élargir contre sa peau.

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Mais en règle générale, le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses est de poser des questions."

Roy gagna un peu de temps en tirant sur la cordelette qui retenait sa tresse. De toute façon, elle ne tenait déjà presque plus, il ne faisait que terminer le travail. Il sentit plusieurs mèches frôlèrent ses épaules, le haut de ses bras et leur caresse le fit frissonner. Il attendit que sa main se pose sur la nuque d'Edward, sous l'épaisse masse de cheveux blonds avant de se lancer :

"Pourquoi il n'y en pas ?"

Ed tenta de lever la tête mais Roy l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec les yeux d'Edward plantés dans les siens. C'était assez mortifiant sans ça. Évidemment sa réaction fit rire le jeune homme et Roy poussa un soupir exaspéré qui bien entendu empira la situation.

"Tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça, Roy ?"

"S'il te plait, Ed. Pour une fois, e te montre pas aussi difficile."

"Okay, mais seulement parce que j'ai bon espoir que tu me procureras un autre orgasme dès que ton grand âge le permettra."

Il n'y avait que Edward pour trouver un moyen de balancer des insultes alors qu'il était complètement nu et que son comportement général était actuellement celui d'un gros matou. Il ne manquait que les ronronnements pour que le tableau soit parfait.

Comme tout chat qui se respectait, Ed ne reprit que lorsqu'il le décida.

"Il y a un petit archipel d'îles au sud d'Amestris. Les gens y sont très accueillants mais ils ont gardé un grand nombre de leurs coutumes ancestrales. Sur une de ces îles, les habitants y vivent nus la plupart du temps. Ce ne sont pas des sauvages, ils ont le téléphone et des voitures, mais le nudisme fait partie de leur culture. Nous y avons passé six mois avec Al juste avant que je vienne à Central."

"Et ton frère et toi avez adopté cette facette de leur culture ?"

Ed haussa des épaules.

"On a toujours essayé de vivre comme les gens qui nous accueillaient. Et puis c'est tellement normal là-bas qu'on n'a pas vu de raison de rester habillés. C'est assez libérateur, les gens voient mais ne regardent pas. Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux, mince ou gros, petit ou grand, estropié ou entier, on voit de tout et personne ne regarde. Je ne sais pas si je suis très clair, mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti. L'absence de vêtement, le fait qu'il soit impossible de se cacher, que ce soit le cas pour tout le monde, rend nos propres complexes moins important."

Roy avait côtoyé Fullmetal pendant la majorité de ses années d'adolescence et il entendait clairement ce que le jeune homme ne disait pas. Ce dernier avait toujours caché son corps et ses automails aux regards des gens, qu'ils lui soient proches ou pas. Tout ce qui importait à Mustang était qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de s'accepter, même si c'était en s'adonnant au nudisme sur une île lointaine et paradisiaque.

Sachant pertinemment que le sujet était difficile et qu'Ed n'apprécierait pas qu'il le traite différemment de d'habitude, Roy choisit d'en plaisanter.

"C'était pour ça ton petit strip-tease au bar l'autre soir et ton numéro de tout à l'heure dans la cuisine ? Tu n'as plus l'habitude de porter des vêtements ? "

"Ha nan. Ça c'est parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder. J'aime quand tu me regardes."

Roy se sentit rougir. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis ses dix-huit ans au moins et il était plus qu'heureux que le visage d'Ed soit toujours caché dans son cou. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre :

"J'avoue ne pas pouvoir résister."

Ed leva la tête et cette fois il le laissa faire. Dans la lumière déclinante, ses yeux avaient des reflets bronzes plus que dorés et Roy aurait pu se noyer dedans.

"Ne résiste pas alors."

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres et quand ils se séparèrent après un long et tendre moment, les mots quittèrent la gorge de Roy sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

"Reste à Central. Quand Alphonse arrivera la semaine prochaine, ne repars pas avec lui."

Edward détourna le regard et le sang de Mustang se glaça. Lui qui savait lire le langage corporel de ses interlocuteurs, qui avançait toujours ses pions avec prudence avait tellement perdu ses moyens qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Tout ça parce qu'il était incapable d'aligner deux idées quand il s'agissait d'Edward. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reculer, rétropédaler, Ed prit une profonde inspiration et le fixa des yeux :

"Al ne va pas venir. Il est chez Winry, à Rush Valley."

Les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche n'avaient pas vraiment de rapport avec leur conversation mais il n'avait aucun moyen de les retenir.

"Tu as menti à Riza ?"

Roy avait toujours été en admiration devant Edward, mais ils venaient d'entrer dans une autre dimension. Oser mentir à Hawkeye demandait à la fois une stupidité sans nom et du courage en quantité astronomique. Croiser quelqu'un qui possédait les deux était tout bonnement fabuleux.

À priori, Ed était tout à fait conscient de ses agissements parce qu'il murmura :

"Ne lui dis pas, s'il te plait. Elle va me tuer."

"Mais non, elle t'apprécie beaucoup trop pour en venir à de telles extrémités. Par contre, tu risques de le regretter amèrement dès qu'elle l'apprendra. Je suis quand même curieux. Pourquoi courir le risque ?"

Le regard d'Ed glissa de nouveau vers la gauche et Roy reconnut le geste pour ce qu'il était : de l'embarras et non pas la preuve qu'il avait des choses à cacher.

"Parce que c'était le moment je pense."

"Le moment de ?"

"De voir où pouvait nous mener ce truc entre nous."

Tirer les vers du nez du jeune homme était un processus invariablement pénible. Lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Roy avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à lui arracher un rapport de mission qui tienne un minimum la route. Pour quelqu'un qui pouvait discourir pendant des heures sur les concepts les plus compliqués de l'alchimie, Fullmetal devenait étrangement muet quand on lui demandait d'expliquer ses agissements.

Il encouragea Edward à continuer.

"Ce truc ?"

"J'étais peut-être qu'un gamin, mais je n'était ni un idiot, ni aveugle. J'ai toujours remarqué comment tu me regardais."

Oui, bon, ce n'était peut-être pas ce genre de réponse que Roy attendait. Il tenta pourtant de se justifier :

"Tout le monde te regarde, Ed."

"Mais je me moque des autres. Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse."

Cette confession lui coupa presque le souffle. Peut-être que ce qu'il désirait si ardemment depuis des années n'était pas aussi inaccessible que ce qu'il avait cru.

"Tu vas rester ?"

Ed se redressa complètement et posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine.

"Ça dépend."

"De ?"

"Tu vas continuer à me regarder comme ça ?"

Ils savaient tous deux de quoi parlait Fullmetal et Roy ne chercha pas à détourner le sujet. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'atténuer la vérité.

"Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire autrement."

Ed, toujours à califourchon sur lui, se pencha pour l'embrasser longuement. Il s'éloigna ensuite juste assez et susurra contre ses lèvres.

"Je resterai tant que ça sera le cas."

Roy les roula sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au dessus d'Edward, sa main toujours contre sa nuque et les jambes du jeune homme ceignant sa taille.

"Tu vas te retrouver bloqué indéfiniment à Central."

Le sourire d'Ed aurait pu éclairer une ville entière tant il était lumineux.

"Aucun problème avec moi."


End file.
